Eevee kingdoms--Tell us a story, Mommy!
by On The Other Edge
Summary: This is the time of a single mom at night, when her children pester her to tell them a story, she starts this interesting tale... (guaranteed romance as Ivlyn requested...)


Mommy! Mommy! Tell us a story! My second daughter, Crystal begged as I closed my book of poems. My youngest, Jackson, aged three, stood up from the ground, with toy car in hand, pleaded to tell him a story too. "But it's way past your bedtime... What kind of mother would I be considered as if I let you stay past your bedtime?" "The best one ever!", my children exclaimed in unison... Fine! I said... but I made them promise to keep it down. As they agreed, my oldest, Ivlyn, Said..."Make it romantic!"...

Fine! " A long... long... time ago..."... "No! Start it in a different way!" Crystal exclaimed... Shush! I told her. She quietened down...

"Once upon a time..."(Crystal says: that's better!) In a universe where only Pokemon roamed free as the wind and where Pokemon were like humans, living like how we once lived, were eight kingdoms, with rulers of the eight eeveelutions.

There was Prince Blaze, The Flareon of the fire kingdom, Who ruled the kingdom with his father, King Flame, another Flareon. They were a just society, where the people fought for what was right. In general, their kingdom was quite warm ("See what I did there?" I questioned. Ivyln said,"Get on with it!"), and welcoming.

The kingdom across was ruled by Princess Cordelia, (Well, actually she's queen now...) and Prince (King) Tyne (means river!), They were both of the Vaporeon kind. They were considered "enemies" by the fire kingdom, though they did not intend on causing any harm to them. They were terribly afraid of the Electric kingdom though, As they had no allegiance with them whatsoever.(They were also the tyrants of the eight kingdoms, being the most rash to act too... Huh... electric types...) Being very friendly though, they were not afraid of the people of the grass kingdom, as they have forged an allegiance with the people of the grass kingdom, where they provide the people with water.

The People of the grass kingdom were friendly enough, If you did something nice to them, the would always return the favour. Same goes to the bad deeds though... They had an allegiance with the people of the fire kingdom, to make sure that they had no bad blood between each other. They were trying to also convince the fire people that the water people were no threat to them. (the fire people though, were a little stubborn...) King Bay and Queen Aspen ruled the kingdom(well, it is quite a free kingdom)... and during their free time, they spent hours photosynthesizing with their daughter, Princess Avis, a gorgeous 16 year old, about to take the throne. ("She needs to get a lover... right?" Ivyln asked as I sighed," you and your romance...")

Then, there were the ice people, who were very cold, but not really a threat... unless...you anger them... like...really angry... they will try their utmost best to destroy you. Princess Glacia and King Aquilo spend their leisure time just... resting, not plotting against others or anything... (not like the next kingdom...) They kept to themselves, not forging alliances, or becoming enemies with anyone, just keeping to themselves...but...this wasn't the most anti-social kingdom...yet...

There were then... The electric people...

They were...just cold... Sadists... They had no allegiances, just enemies. Queen Elecxia (pronounced Ae-lec-siah) and her daughter, Princess Elvira (pronounced Ell-vy-ra) ruled the Kingdom with King Axel (Ex-cell)... they just liked to fight, and trick people into fighting. Thats why the kingdoms have stopped listening to them, most of the time. They enjoyed watching others fight... but the only kingdom which was impervious to them was the water kingdom... cuz they were friendly!

Then, there was the Dark-typed kingdom, where the citizens are... well, dark and mysterious. The kingdom was ruled by King Oriole and Queen Kiarae (Key-yar-ay) they also had a dashing 18 year old son, Prince Coalton, who spent most of his time exploring...like he wasn't a dark type... They rather stay out of everything totally. That is why their kingdom...is by far the most quietest of them all... (well, except their son, that is...)

Across, was a kingdom, bright with sunlight...(and psychic power...) You guessed it! it was the kingdom of the psychic people. They were also very quiet, but wise. They were the ones who were able come up with clever tactics for combat, but, being the wise ones, they knew it was not wise to fight... I think that kingdom is the most peaceful of all! (Not quiet, but peaceful.)

The kingdom across a bridge was the Fairy kingdom, where all was happy and bright. The kingdom was ruled by King Phaelon, and his daughter, Princess Lorelei. (She put all the bows!) They were happy, and tried to avoid conflict altogether. Sometimes, though, they get dragged too...

"Sooooo, this is just the start of the story, I will tell you more of it tomorrow...", I said as my children groaned. They finally agreed as I tucked them in bed. Now... I just have to continue thinking about this story...hmmm...

So... This is my second ongoing series, and I will try my utmost best to continue this story every day, until... I finally complete it...

Review + Like... and goodbye for now!


End file.
